Original Sister
by littlehouse4evr
Summary: Bella is not who she says she is. After Edward leaves in NM she goes home to her brother Niklaus, but he isn't as welcoming as she might have hoped... What will the Cullens do when Alice has a vision of Bella being stabbed?
1. Chapter 1

**Vision**

Alice's POV

Its been a month since we left Bella, and we're not the same. Emmett doesn't joke, Jasper's always sad, much like Esme and Carlisle, Rosalie isn't as sarcastic and Edward... Edward isn't even here.

Suddenly a vision clouds my sight, and I feel everyone shift closer to me as everything goes out of focus.

***Vision***

"I don't care about that Niklaus!" Bella screams, "I don't care about that anymore!"

Her accent is British, and it suits her more than her American accent.

A man with light facial hair and a British accent raises his eyebrows at her from across the room, swirling a glass of whisky in his right hand. "Why?" His smirk falls as he walks closer. Everything about him screams dangerous, but Bella doesn't even flinch as he gets closer. "Is it because of that Edward boy?"

Bella begins trembling with rage, the whites of her eyes become red and veins grow up her face. She stiffens her jaw as if she has something in her mouth. Then her face goes back to normal, and her jaw relaxes yet she still looks very very angry.

"Don't say his name," Bella spits. "And its not him. I never really loved him anyway. I only even spoke to them because Kol wanted to know about the cold ones and he was too much of a coward to find out himself! Then I finally come home and I find out you killed him!"

She steps forward and throws open the lid to a coffin I never noticed before to reveal a man with old fashioned clothes on and a dagger through his heart. But the strangest thing is his skin, its grey with almost black veins running down it.

"And Rebekah!" Bella continues, throwing open a coffin revealing a blond girl, "And Finn!" Another coffin opens, revealing a man with slightly longer black hair, "Even Elijah!" She opens yet another coffin, revealing a man in a burnt suit. "You even have our mother in a box Klaus!" She yells, nodding towards the last closed coffin.

"Look," The man says. "Michael is here, and he wants all of us dead. Do you honestly think he will spare you because you've changed your diet?"

"No," Bella seethes. "I think he'll spare me because I'm not you."

The man's jaw sets. "Have you forgotten the promise we made to each other when our mother died? Always and forever, Bella! Always and forever!"

The veins appear on her cheeks again as she shakes in anger. "The problem is, Niklaus, that promise doesn't seem to apply to you, so why does it apply to us?" The veins disappear as she glares at him.

"Fine," The sandy haired man snaps. "So be it."

Suddenly he's right in front of Bella, sliding a dagger into her stomach. "No," Bella whispers as black veins appear from under her shirt and her skin goes darker and darker as she stops breathing...

***Vision Ends***

"NO!" I scream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vampire**

"Alice what is it?" Jasper asks as everyone begins to crowd around me. Well, everyone except Edward who is just sitting staring at the wall with his eyebrows furrowed. He's been like that since we left Bella, just bland and as if he's been thinking hard about something all this time.

"Bella, Bella got stabbed," I sob into my hands. When I pull my hands away Edward is still staring at the wall, except he looks on the verge of our equivalent to tears. "This man came up to her, but she seemed to accept it. And- and her skin went grey and veins went up it and I don't know!"

Carlisle gasps, and we all look at him. With vampire speed he runs up the stairs and comes back down with a book. He opens it at a page and puts it on the table. "Alice, is this what Bella's skin was like?"

I look down at the page where there is a picture of a man with the same skin as Bella, except there is a wooden stake through his heart. "Yes, I murmur, and Carlisle's eyes widen. "But she had a dagger through her stoumach."

His eyes widen even more and his jaw drops. "I think we made a big mistake by leaving," He finally murmurs.

"Of course we did!" Emmett rolls his eyes. "Look at Edward!"

"No," Carlisle whispers, running a hand through his hair. "Bella was an Original."

"A what?" Jasper asks, pulling me closer.

"An Original Vampire." Carlisle closes his eyes in exasperation. "I should have known. Her injuries always healed way too quickly. At her birthday her skin started healing over the glass."

"An Original, as in..?" Rosalie begins, afraid to phrase her question in case she's right. Which she is.

"A Mikaelson? yes," Carlisle concludes.

"So her brother is..." Jasper begins, knowing he is right but afraid to say.

"Niklaus Mikaelson the hybrid? yes," Carlisle concludes again.

Well this complicates things a bit...


	3. Chapter 3

**Discussion**

"Alice..." Carlisle continues. "What exactly did Bella say in the vision?"

I continue sobbing slightly before I answer. "She said she didn't care about something, than the man asked her if it was because of Edward and then she said the only reason she even spoke to us was because someone named Kol wanted her to or something..."

"Did she say anything else?" Jasper coaxes me lightly.

I say sorry to Edward in my mind. "She said she never loved Edward."

Edward stands suddenly, and we all stare at him. "There's no need to be sorry, Alice," He says in a dead voice. "She said that to me, too. When I went to say goodbye to her. She told me that I was a selfish bastard that didn't deserve to live. She told me that she wished she hadn't spent the best part of a century trying to find us so she could talk to us for her brother. It didn't make much sense, but then she just ran away, at vampire speed."

We all gape at him, and he just stares back before going upstairs. "Do you know where Bella is?" Carlisle finally asks.

"No, sorry," I say.

"She's in Mystic Falls or something," Edward calls down the stairs. "She kept muttering about it."

"Then we're going to Mystic Falls," Esme says for Carlisle.

"What?!" Emmett and Rosalie splutter together.

"Why?" Emmett continues. "We can't just get in the middle of all this trouble. Obviously Bella isn't who we thought she was, and what are we going to do once we get there, anyway? If she truly never loved us then what would we say when get there? 'Oh hey, we're the ones who broke your sister's heart, and we've come to save her form her own brother?!' No!"

We all stare at Emmett. He has a point, what would we do when we got there? Nothing, because that's all we could do.

"We're still going," I say with conviction. "Or at least I am. Whether Bella loves us or not, I still love her. She's still my sister, and I will help her if she's in trouble."

Jasper sighs. "You all know that I'll go with Alice. But I think the rest of you should stay here until Alice and I know what we're dealing with."

After another long discussion Jazz and I got up and walked to the car. Carlisle told us that Mystic Falls is in Virginia, so even with our driving it might take a little while to get there.

But I feel that the journey isn't going to end once we reach our destination...


End file.
